Mace Windu
and |home=Korun |friends=Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi |enemies=CIS, General Grievous |minions=Clone troopers |likes=Evil, winning, destroying heroes, Jedi Order, |dislikes=Losing, defeat, Grievous victories |powers=The Force |weapons=1 purple-bladed lightsaber. |fate= |quote= }}Mace Windu is a main villain in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is a male Korun Jedi Master of legendary status who was the Master of the Order. Biography As a senior member of the Jedi Council, Mace Windu directed the Republic war effort from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, often conferring with Grand Master Yoda and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine on matters of strategy and diplomacy. However, on occasion he also took to the field, commanding clone troopers and Jedi on several military campaigns with Commander Ponds as his second-in-command. Windu's exploits on the battlefield served as a reminder of his reputation as a fierce warrior and champion of the Jedi Order. Personality Windu was compelled to engage in politics. Although he disliked the system, he nonetheless proved to be an able diplomat during the Ryloth campaign in which he successfully mediated a truce between two rivals, Senator Orn Free Taa and Cham Syndulla.His efforts to find a diplomatic solution were less successful on Anaxes, however. Upon confronting a regiment of battle droids, he offered to have them reprogrammed in return for their unconditional surrender, citing his capacity for destroying Separatist droids as a reason to avoid fighting him. Their response was to attack, forcing Windu and Kenobi to defend themselves. In spite of how the conflict forced the Jedi into the role of generals and warriors, Windu held fast to the Jedi Code for the most part. He refused to support the Dugs of Malastare when they proposed to kill the Zillo Beast, which he correctly presumed to be the last of its species. He also chose to not seek retribution against Boba Fett after the latter attempted to assassinate him. Despite his disapproval of maverick Jedi and the avarice of the Senate, Windu was very loyal to both the Republic and the Jedi Order to the point where he bravely risked his life for both institutions throughout the Clone Wars. Even as the Jedi became officers in the Grand Army of the Republic, Windu remained extremely protective of the Order's independence and jealously guarded its interests against external interference. Mace has a stern personality, always worried about his own safety. To this, he can be selfish greedy, and power-hungry with his strong Force abilities. He has both powers of the Light Side and the Dark Side which makes his purple lightsaber. Much like the rest of the Jedi Council, he has obsession of capturing and/or killing the and has no qualms of how he handles it either. Trivia *He is the counterpart to his . Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Villains Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Abusers Category:Swordsmen Category:Toonami Villains Category:Males Category:Big Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Master Of Hero Category:Prideful Villains Category:Power-Hungry Category:KimCartoon Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Villains who turn to the Good Side Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Compassionate Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Video Game Villains